Power semiconductors, which include, for example, well-known IGBTs, are used in various fields of electrical engineering, such as drive control units for electric motors. Power semiconductor modules are known, for example, from EP0513410B1 and DE19646396C2, each of them having an electrically insulating substrate on which a circuit arrangement is placed with power semiconductor components. The substrate forms the base of a plastic housing that encloses the circuit arrangement. The electrical power terminals of the semiconductor components that make contact with the circuit arrangement extend through the housing to the outside. The housing is filled with casting compound to protect the circuit arrangement. Fastening points on the housing are used to screw the module together with a heat dissipating body.
EP1976358B1 describes a power semiconductor that has a carrier board of an insulating ceramic substrate, forming the base of the housing. The carrier board is provided with a metal layer at the top and bottom side, while the top metal layer is structured to form conductor tracks. The conductor tracks are electrically connected to a power semiconductor component, and the power and control terminals of the semiconductor component. The power and control terminals are led out from the housing at the side. The power and control terminals of the power semiconductor are configured as terminals of a surface-mounted component, also known as a SMD (Surface-Mounted Device). The SMD component is mounted on a circuit board.
To maintain the insulation distances required for electrical operation as air and creep distances between the segments of the power and control terminals situated inside the housing and the carrier board, and between the segments of the power and control terminals situated outside the housing and the carrier board, the power and control terminals have a particular configuration. The terminals inside the housing at first extend perpendicularly away from the carrier board, then to the side through the housing to the outside, and finally perpendicular to the circuit board. All power and control terminals have the same spacing.